Alguém tem que ceder
by Heather Danforth
Summary: "Agora é a hora que eu bato palmas?" Ela perguntou sarcasticamente, olhando o moreno de cabelos espetados parado a sua frente com a vassoura numa mão e o pomo na outra. "Não. É a hora que você me beija." Ele respondeu largando os objetos no chão.
1. Personagens

**Alguém Tem Que Ceder**

Por que eles não conseguiriam viver um sem o outro.

**Resumo:** "Agora é a hora que eu bato palmas?" Ela perguntou sarcasticamente, olhando o moreno de cabelos espetados parado a sua frente com a vassoura numa mão e o pomo na outra. "Não. É a hora que você me beija." Ele respondeu largando os objetos no chão.

* * *

><p><em>Personagens principais<em>:

**James Sirius Potter** – Capitão de Quadribol, melhor aluno de Transfiguração e com um ego do tamanho do castelo de Hogwarts. Não gosta de ser contrariado quando dá alguma ordem. É simpático, divertido, porém tem tendência a debochar dos outros, mesmo que sem intenção de maldade. Distrai-se com facilidade, ainda assim consegue manter as coisas sob controle e possui instinto de liderança e confiança inabaláveis.

**Farah Lizzie Gryffin** – Goleira do time da Grifinória. É excelente jogadora, mas tende a manter seu tom neutro e distante em quase todas as ocasiões, exceto quando a aborrecem de verdade. Sua paciência é muito curta e qualquer fagulha pode fazer com que estoure, arranjando muitas encrencas. Quieta e reservada ela não gosta quando se intrometem em seu espaço e não é de fazer muitas amizades.

**Rufus Axel Bones** – Batedor do time da Grifinória e um aluno mediano, tendo seu melhor desempenho em Poções. Extremamente sociável, é simpático, responsável e sensato. Não gosta de se meter em brigas abertas, mas é vingativo. Possui muitos amigos e conhece muitas pessoas, ainda assim, sente um sentimento de solidão que não sabe do que se trata, mas esconde muito bem isto.

**Gregory Grissom Miller** – Corvino muito inteligente, só não consegue ir bem e Transfiguração. É adorado pelos professores e muito admirado pelos alunos de sua casa, porém em relação ao castelo é detestado. De gênio terrível, sempre quer que as pessoas lhe obedeçam, é grosso e gosta de atenção. Muito volúvel e inconveniente.

**Samaire Abigail Wood** – Batedora do time da Grifinória e muito egocêntrica. Entra em conflito com as pessoas por qualquer coisa, implicante e infantil, é de uma família rica, com pais famosos e por isso muito mimada. Não têm amigos, apenas pessoas que se aproximam pelo seu status. Considera-se brilhante, mas ainda assim, sabe reconhecer outros talentos e até ajudar outras pessoas quando lhe convém. Prima de Farah.


	2. Fatalidade em Jogo

**Disclaimer:** James, Hogwarts e o resto não me pertencem. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

><p>Capítulo Um <strong>– Fatalidade em Jogo<strong>

Os corredores estavam abarrotados de alunos indo de um lado para o outro. Já era tarde e a maioria seguia rumo ao Salão Principal para o desjejum. Aquele era o primeiro dia de aula, o que justificava a circulação de muitas mochilas e roupas novas, bem como uniformes em estados impecáveis e cabelos perfeitamente arrumadinhos.

- Então eu disse para ele que nunca aquilo ia dar certo. – James Potter falava gesticulando as mãos, mania desde que criança para enfatizar seus discursos. – Quer dizer, existem outras formas bem mais fáceis de enganar o Miller.

- Também acho. Mas temos que pensar em outra forma logo. – O garoto que andava junto com James era apenas alguns centímetros mais baixo que este. Tinha lânguidos olhos amendoados e cabelos negros com um topete discreto. – Miller não pode escapar ileso.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – James soltou um suspiro, bagunçando os cabelos já naturalmente bagunçados. – Mas se Oliver tentar alguma coisa precipitada, ele vai se ferrar. Miller é muito esperto.

- Como se não soubéssemos. – O outro retrucou. – Mas eu entendo o Olie. Miller é um filho da Puta de primeira linha. O que ele fez com Sue não tem perdão, cara.

- Não lembre disso. Quando recebi a carta pensei seriamente em cruzar a rua e ir dar uns socos na cara dele. – James disse, cerrando os punhos. – Afinal, o que ele conseguiu com tudo isso se não despertar raiva de muita gente da Grifinória?

- Talvez tenha sido esse o objetivo. Ele deve ser suicida, além de retardado mental.

James deu uma risada e concordou com a cabeça, entrando no salão principal junto com o outro. Era o seu sétimo ano e ele tentava não pensar muito nisso. Apesar da chatice, da infinidade de regras e principalmente das aulas, Hogwarts faria falta quando ele se formasse no próximo verão. Avistou a irmã caçula em pé, conversando com outras garotas na outra ponta da mesa, e depois o irmão Albus, na Sonserina, junto com o grupo de amigos dele que incluíam Scorpius, a quem James realmente não suportava.

Tentou ignorar o olhar constante que o loiro azedo mandava em direção a Lily. Ele havia passado as férias na Mansão Potter, e por mais que James não quisesse admitir, Malfoy e sua irmã haviam ficado próximos, contra todas as expectativas, por que até fim de junho ela partilhava da mesma opinião ruim sobre ele junto com este. Ele esperava que o loiro não estivesse nem sonhando em se aproximar de sua irmã mais do que o aceitável, como colega. A idéia de que ele perdesse Lily para aquele arrogante o punha lívido. Além do fato de ela era muito nova para ele. Ora, 15 anos ainda enquanto Scorpius já tinha 16!

- James, você pode sentar. Não é proibido, sabia? – O garoto o chamou com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Vai tomar banho, Bones. – Resmungou se sentando e coçando a nuca enquanto fazia seu prato. – Temos aula de quê agora?

- Transfiguração com... Sonserina. – Rufus Bones respondeu lendo um pedaço de pergaminho enquanto levava uma colher do mingau de aveia à boca. – Então... E o Quadribol? Já pensou em alguma coisa?

James abriu um sorriso animado e seus olhos verdes brilharam por detrás das lentes dos óculos. Desde o quinto ano ele havia sido nomeado para o cargo de capitão do time da Grifinória, e desde então, a casa nunca havia perdido uma partida sequer. Aquele seria seu último ano, e ele iria encerrar com chave de ouro, se eles ganhassem, seria a primeira vez nos últimos 400 anos que uma casa ganharia sete anos consecutivos a taça de Quadribol.

- Sim. Em muitas, mas primeiro nos testes. – James respondeu começando a comer. – como Takato, Smith e Gryffin saíram, estamos sem dois artilheiros e goleiro.

- Smith saiu? – Rufus perguntou confuso, olhando pela mesa até achar uma garota negra, de cabelos encaracolados e olhos verdes que conversava animada com um outro rapaz. – Por quê?

- Por que esse ano é N.O.M.s pra ela. E os pais dela caíram em cima sobre o Quadribol ameaçar os estudos e ela teve que desistir. – James respondeu mal-humorado. Existiam pais que não tinham noção. Imagine só, Quadribol atrapalhar os estudos! Era o contrário isso sim! Ele continuou comendo enquanto observava a cara de insatisfação que Rufus compartilhava consigo.

- Ah, perfeito. Perdemos a melhor artilheira. – O outro resmungou. – E agora?

- Não sei. Estava pensando em mudar a Lily de batedora para artilheira, você se importa? – James perguntou coçando a nuca enquanto terminava de comer. A irmã era boa em rebater balaços, mas ainda errava de vez em quando, e eles não eram tão fortes como James gostaria. Porém, graças a Scorpius e Albus que queriam jogar quadribol nas férias, ele percebera que a irmã era rápida e ágil no campo, e isso somado a boa pontaria que tinha, talvez desse uma artilheira excepcional.

- Lily como artilheira? – Rufus franziu o cenho. – Por que? Ela é boa batedora, cobre direitinho a parte que cabe lhe cabe. E não me atrapalha, sabe quando é a minha vez de rebater.

- Eu sei. Mas eu quero mais força nos bastões, e ela não tem. – James disse. – Jogamos bastante quadribol nessas férias, acredite, ela foi muito boa. Ela é veloz e como é pequena tem facilidade de movimentar a vassoura.

- Entendo. Acho que é uma boa, pode ser. E quem ficaria no lugar dela? – Rufus perguntou também terminando de comer.

- Sem idéias. Mas o que mais me preocupa é o goleiro. – James levantou-se.

- Ah, sim. Takato era muito bom. – Rufus soltou um suspiro. – Como foi mesmo? Apenas nove goles entraram em toda a temporada passada nos nossos aros. Ele era quase um ninja.

Os dois ajeitaram as mochilas e saíram do Salão Principal.

- Isso. Agora pensem, imaginem, focalizem no pássaro. – A professora andava por entre as carteiras, observando os desempenhos dos alunos. – Agora façam esse movimento com o pulso, é muito importante o movimento para a execução do encantamento. Não assim, Monique, querida. Mais suave, isso... Pratique mais um pouco... Sim, isso mesmo.

A garota, de cabelos castanhos espessos e olhos escuros, ficou vermelha de vergonha, porém seguiu as instruções da professora. James olhava para os lados, entediado. Ele sabia tudo daquela matéria. Transfiguração era tão fácil que ele podia fazer quase tudo de olhos fechados se quisesse. Agora sua meta era conseguir ser um animago que nem seu avô fora. Ele só não havia conseguido antes por que o Quadribol realmente estava tomando tempo, mas naquele ano ele se transfiguraria. Já até achara uma nova sala de treinamento no dia anterior e estava pensando em chamar Rufus para tentar junto com ele. Ia ser legal se os dois fossem animagos clandestinos, poderiam sair de Hogwarts quando bem entendessem assim como os _Marotos_ faziam.

- Ela está olhando pra você. – Rufus o cutucou nas costas. Estava sentado na carteira de trás e, assim como James, não prestava a mínima atenção às instruções da Professora Rickman.

O moreno ajeitou-se na cadeira, passando as mãos pelo cabelo para aparentar relaxamento e então, de maneira deliberada varreu lentamente o olhar até uma das primeiras carteiras da sala, na parede oposta onde _ela_ o olhava. Abriu um sorriso lento, e com prazer viu _ela _ficar vermelha, porém retribuir de forma tímida antes de se virar para frente.

- É isso aí, Potter. – Rufus sussurrou dando um soco no ombro do amigo e rindo baixo. James também riu, mas seu coração batia acelerado e ele suspirou por não ter sentado num lugar mais próximo.

_Ela_ se chamava Julianne Fudge e na opinião de James, era a garota mais linda de todo aquele castelo. Uma opinião inabalável desde seu quarto ano quando ela o beijou sobre um visgo na festa de natal que ele passara em Hogwarts. Infelizmente aquele havia sido o único beijo trocado entre eles, mas o garoto tinha certeza que era o primeiro. E nesse ano em especial haveria muitos, pois ela havia terminado o namoro com algum imbecil lufano e estava solteira. James mostraria quem era o único garoto certo para ela.

Julianne Sophie Fudge tinha os cabelos extremamente loiros, mas não um loiro branco e sim dourado. Era alta e esguia, com pernas torneadas e braços tonificados. Seu rosto era fino e bem distribuído. Os lábios eram pequenos e bem delineados, os olhos azul-claros protegidos por longos cílios marrons. As maçãs salientes contrapunham o queixo estreito e pontudo e o nariz reto. Ela parecia uma veela, mesmo negando qualquer descendência destes.

Tudo nela era perfeito para James, até mesmo ela ser Sonserina.

- Você pode parar de babar, agora. – Rufus disse. – Rickman está vindo direto pra cá.

James piscou abobalhadamente e se recompôs, abrindo um sorriso educado para a professora, de cabelos encaracolados e olhos negros escrutinadores, que punham medo em boa parte do corpo estudantil do castelo.

- Senhor Potter. – Ela o saudou secamente. – Ao contrário de todos aqui você parece não ter feito nem mesmo o esforço de deixar sua varinha sobre a mesa.

- Me desculpe. – James sustentou o sorriso, puxando a varinha do bolso. – Aqui, professora.

Ela o olhou com indiferença.

- Me mostre o que você sabe. – Ordenou afastando-se e conjurando uma pilha de botões . – Transforme todos, _ao mesmo tempo_.

James observou os olhares assustados de muitos colegas, mas ainda assim manteve o sorriso, porém seus olhos brilhavam ante ao tom desafiador da voz da mulher. Ah sim, nada melhor que um desafio para animar uma aula chata como aquela.

- Como quiser, Professora Rickman. – Ele assentiu e apontou a varinha.

- _Morfoavilis!_ – Bradou com um olho fechado e outro aberto, fazendo uma careta apenas para ridicularizar a situação. O que se comprovou com risos que não conseguiram ser segurados. Logo os botões saltaram, transformando-se em pequenas aves amarelas, e piando loucamente enquanto voavam pelo teto da sala.

A sala prorrompeu em aplausos e ele encarou a professora, o sorriso educado agora descaradamente arrogante. Sempre havia sido assim, Rickman o desafiava e ele vencia. Desde seu primeiro dia de aula com ela. Até quando ela ia sustentar aquilo? Por que ela não aceitava o fato de que ele era um gênio em transfiguração e o aprovava por antecipação de uma vez? Ele esperou ela se pronunciar, pensando que talvez chegasse o dia em que ela lhe mandaria se transformar. O que ele pretendia saber fazer quando chegasse.

- Dez pontos para Grifinória. – Limitou-se a dizer, dando meia-volta e andando em direção a mesa. Com um aceno os passarinhos barulhentos transformaram-se numa chuva de botões sobre as cabeças dos alunos que ainda olhavam para James de forma embevecida. – Dispensados.

- Por um instante achei que ela fosse te dar detenção. – Rufus disse para ele quando os dois cruzaram a porta da sala para os corredores.

- Até parece. Por que motivo? – James revirou os olhos, afrouxando o nó da gravata.

- Foi ótimo, James. – A voz aveludada chegou aos seus ouvidos e ele estacou. Julianne parou ao seu lado e abriu um sorriso. – Você é brilhante em transfiguração. Que sorte.

Ele sorriu de lado, pisando no pé de Rufus para que o outro saísse dali, o que foi cumprido quase instantaneamente. Passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Impressão sua. Não é tão difícil assim. – Ele se fez de modesto, por dentro o ego quase explodindo com o elogio dela. – Mas eu vi, você também conseguiu fazer logo de primeira.

- Logo de primeira quando ela me testou. Eu estava treinando fazia um tempinho, sem sucesso. – Julianne respondeu, soltando um suspiro desanimado. – Não adianta sabe? Transfiguração é tão complicada pra mim.

- Por que você é pessimista. Você precisa se convencer que é boa. – James aconselhou, caminhando com ela e torcendo para que ninguém se metesse na conversa deles. Os olhos dela eram tão azuis, ele notou tentando não corar ao fitar estes.

- Muito difícil. – Ela deu uma risadinha, ajeitando os cabelos. – Você tem aula de que agora?

- Acho que História da Magia. – Ele respondeu sem nem fazer idéia, torcendo para que Rufus o estivesse esperando em algum canto ou ele perderia a aula, seja qual fosse.

- Eu tenho Herbologia. – Ela respondeu. – Que também é outra matéria complicada. Acho que só gosto de Feitiços, é simples e prático.

- É sim. – Ele concordou tentando não ser muito efusivo.

- Então... Acho melhor eu ir andando. – Ela indicou um grupo de amigas que a aguardavam num cruzamento próximo. – Até mais, James.

- Ah... Até. – Ele sorriu e ficou estático quando ela se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo demorado no rosto, piscando para ele antes de sair correndo até as garotas que estavam com risinhos animados estampado nas faces.

Talvez ele tenha ficado parado ali por minutos. Quem sabe horas? Não importava. Julianne não só havia ido conversar com ele como se despedira de uma forma bastante calorosa. Ele levou a mão à bochecha, como um idiota, e sorriu ainda mais idiota. Sim, bem calorosa.

- Essa é a hora que eu conjuro um balde de água? – Rufus perguntou sacudindo a mão na frente dos olhos do amigo que finalmente voltou a si.

- O que? Balde? Pra quê? – James perguntou confuso, ajeitando a mochila nas costas.

- Esqueça. – Rufus revirou os olhos. – Vamos, temos Poções agora.

- Ah é. Ainda bem que você me esperou, eu não tinha idéia. – James disse já normalizado. – Mas você viu o que acabou de acontecer?

- Isso acontece quando se perde o horário _segundos_ depois de receber ele. – Rufus disse com ironia. – Todo mundo desse corredor viu. Você estava quase _beijando_ os pés da Fudge enquanto ela falava sobre _aulas_.

- Não seja idiota. Claro que não foi isso. – James revirou os olhos. – Ela que estava quase pulando em cima de mim.

- Cada um tem seu ponto de vista. – Rufus declarou dando ombros, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Você está pedindo pra ser azarado hoje, Bones. – James disse com resignação, olhando enviesado para o amigo enquanto desciam as escadas que levavam as masmorras.

- Mal posso acreditar que aquela aula dos infernos terminou! – Rufus exclamou se espreguiçando ao sentar-se na mesa da Grifinória. – Sério, aula dupla de poções com aqueles corvinos é pra matar.

- Idem. – James bocejou, largando a mochila no chão e esperando que o almoço fosse servido. Ele não havia dormido muito durante a noite, passara uma parte dela fora da sala comunal procurando uma sala e preparando ela para que pudesse voltar a treinar sua transfiguração. Durante a penosa aula de poções havia decido que convidaria Rufus a se unir a ele.

- JAAAAMIE! – A menina de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes que não passava de 1,60m de altura chegou até ele saltitante, e sentou-se ao seu lado com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

- O que foi, Lily? – Ele perguntou no tom de voz entediado que sempre reservava para a irmã caçula, sabendo que ela se irritava com isso.

- Ugh. Lá vem você com essa voz de morto. – Ela reclamou e sorriu para Rufus que retribuiu, corando. James franziu a sobrancelha, achando o gesto sem sentido, porém voltou a fitar a irmã que continuava com a cara irradiando felicidade. – Mas, deixa eu falar uma coisa! Achei a goleira perfeita para o time!

Os dois garotos ajeitaram-se melhor na mesa e a olharam, curiosos.

- Diga logo. – James ordenou.

Ela revirou os olhos, e ele sabia que se ela não estivesse tão animada faria o famoso 'não conto, adivinhe' de sempre. Ele detestava quando Lily fazia isso, por que ela sempre conseguia irritar todo mundo até soltar o que tinha pra falar como se estivesse falando da chuva.

- Farah Gryffin.

- A irmã mais nova do Angel? – Rufus perguntou, correndo o olhar pela mesa.

- Ela não esta aqui. Tinha uma detenção agora. – Lily respondeu para o amigo. – Mas enfim, ela é perfeita. Acreditem, não vai deixar a desejar em relação ao Takato.

- Detenção? – James perguntou surpreso. – Ainda nem temos vinte e quatro horas em Hogwarts e ela está em detenção!

- É, alguém ganhou de você. – Rufus disse com sarcasmo e ele riu junto com Lily da cara de desgosto que James ostentou.

- Como você tem certeza disso, Lily? – James perguntou, resolvendo ignorar as alfinetadas dos dois.

- Por que eu vi. – Ela respondeu dando ombros. – Não vou falar muita coisa. Prefiro que você mesmo veja quando ela fizer os testes, por que eu vou convencê-la a fazer eles!

- Como assim convencê-la? – Rufus perguntou.

- Ah bem... Ela não quer. – Lily disse, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Ela falou que Quadribol é sem-graça e que não perderia o tempo fazendo um teste idiota.

- COMO É QUE É? – James perguntou fechando a cara, alterado. – Ela disse isso? DISSE ISSO SOBRE _QUADRIBOL_? Pois ela que não venha fazer, nós NÃO iremos assistir.

- James! – Lily bufou, pedindo apoio a Rufus, mas este tinha a mesma opinião do amigo. – Vocês dois!

- Lily, ela praticamente nos chamou de idiotas. – Rufus tentou demonstrar o ponto de vista deles.

- Oi, eu também achava Quadribol idiota antes de jogar. – Lily revirou os olhos. – Não sejam assim e dêem um desconto. Ela tem os motivos.

- Que motivos alguém teria pra odiar uma coisa tão perfeita? – James perguntou indignado.

- Que tal o irmão ter _morrido_ durante um jogo? – Lily perguntou seca e os dois ficaram em silêncio, chocados.

- Irmão... Você não está... – James gaguejou e observou a irmã roubar um jornal de um garotinho e jogar na mesa vazia entre eles.

- Bem aqui. – Ela apontou para uma notícia numa coluna ao lado.

**FATALIDADE EM JOGO**

_Na última sexta-feira, Angelus Gryffin, recente contratado do Puddlemere United como artilheiro sofreu uma convulsão e caiu da vassoura a uma altura de 370 metros quando corria com a Goles para marcar o décimo sexto gol do time, e seu nono, na partida. Como a visibilidade do campo estava ruim devido a uma forte névoa, o rapaz só foi avistado por uma pessoa que acionou o corpo de medi-bruxos. Chegaram ao rapaz quinze minutos após a queda devido à lotação de pessoas presentes e a incerteza de que área ele teria aterrissado. _

_Angelus Gryffin foi levado às pressas para o hospital Saint Mungus, porém os médicos não conseguiram estancar os sangramentos internos nem reverter o traumatismo craniano que este sofreu com a batida da cabeça no chão de areia. O promissor jogador do United morreu às 19 horas e 45 minutos de falência múltipla dos órgãos e hemorragia interna aguda. Os resultados da autópsia ainda são aguardados pelos membros do time e pela família do rapaz. As teorias são muitas, mas suspeita-se de que Angelus Gryffin tenha sofrido de um ataque esquizofrênico com intenção suicida._

_A pessoa que acionou os medi-bruxos revelou-se como Farah Gryffin, irmã caçula do jogador que atualmente cursa o sétimo ano em Hogwarts, pertencente à Grifinória. Foi encontrada sentada no chão do hospital com o olhar desfocado e a expressão chocada. Ela preferiu não comentar nada sobre o ocorrido e quando foi perguntada sobre a morte do irmão, azarou os jornalistas, tendo que ser sedada por enfermeiros. Mostrou-se bastante agressiva, tendo levado dois destes para se tratarem de ferimentos graves._

_Por Arthur Lock._

Rufus soltou um assovio baixo e James ficou sem saber o que falar.

- Entendem agora? – Lily suspirou, dobrando o jornal e devolvendo ao garotinho. – Essa notícia ainda é muito superficial. De qualquer forma, Gregory Miller disse que ela deveria se tratar por que poderia ser esquizofrênica que nem o irmão suicida e então... Ele está na Ala Hospitalar agora.

- Espere... Gregory Miller disse isso para ela? – James perguntou irritado.

- Sim. E coisas piores depois que ela mandou ele enfiar o convite de sair com ele onde ele bem entendesse por que ela nunca aceitaria sair com alguém tão pomposo e medíocre. – Lily falou não contendo um sorriso dessa vez. Ela também não suportava o corvino. Aliás, muitos poucos o toleravam.

- Que filho da Puta! – Rufus exclamou, batendo o punho na mesa e olhando furioso para a mesa da Corvinal, mesmo que o outro nem estivesse lá.

- Cara... Angel... Não posso acreditar. – James falou assustado.

- Muito menos eu... – Lily falou com os olhos marejados. – Nós estávamos com ele ano passado, ele era tão bom jogador e pessoa! Como pôde acontecer uma coisa dessas?

- Não sei, Lily. – Rufus soltou um suspiro desolado. – Ela deve estar arrasada. A família dele. Nossa, chamaram o cara de esquizofrênico!

- Angelus não era esquizofrênico! – James disse com raiva.

- Exato. Por isso a fúria dela. Difamaram o irmão no jornal mais lido pelos bruxos! – Lily exclamou. – A família dela está destroçada, é o que dizem. Não sei, não falo muito com ela. Talvez vocês devessem falar, ela é do ano de vocês.

- Eu sei. Eu sei. – Rufus disse. – Mas a Gryffin sempre foi muito reservada.

- Pra não dizer despercebida. – James falou franzindo a sobrancelha. – Ela é muito quieta e se move quase como um gato, em silêncio. Sei lá. Não devo trocar uma palavra com ela desde o quinto ano.

- Não exagere. – Lily revirou os olhos.

- Não estou, acredite. – James deu ombros. – Como você acha que vai convencê-la a jogar Quadribol? Depois de algo assim, acho que _nem eu_ iria querer.

- Ainda não sei. Mas Farah gostava de Quadribol antes. Eu lembro que Angelus falava sobre a obsessão dela pelo Puddlemere e tudo o mais. – Lily disse se levantando. – Tentem se aproximar, não por causa do Quadribol, mas por Angelus. Ela está sofrendo, e as pessoas dessa escola são incrivelmente más.

Com um aceno deixou os dois perdidos nos próprios pensamentos.

James mal conseguia acreditar que Angelus Gryffin estava morto. A idéia sequer entrava em sua cabeça para ser processada. Era impossível. Impensável. Por que na quinta-feira anterior ele havia recebido uma carta do outro dizendo sobre como estava sendo tudo e o quanto que era perfeito no Puddlemere.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Que tal? :3


	3. Farah Gryffin

Capítulo Dois – **Farah Gryffin**

Os dois grifinórios pararam para ver o sol se pondo no horizonte. O céu estava em cores quentes, uma mistura de vermelho com rosa. Era bonito de se ver, de um lado o quente do dia, do outro o manto negro da noite que se estendia para englobar todo o espaço. Aquele primeiro dia de aula havia sido cansativo, muitas aulas em horários próximos e dezenas de deveres de casa para fazer.

- É impressionante. – Rufus disse após o último raio solar sumir e a lua cheia aparecer detrás das nuvens, jogando uma luz prateada sobre os recortes naturais dos terrenos de Hogwarts.

- Muito. – James concordou, ajeitando a mochila e subindo os degraus da escadaria de pedra sem pressa. Eles estavam voltando da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. – Mas claro que assistir isso com você estraga o clima, nada contra.

Eles riram.

- Aposto que seria bem melhor se eu virasse Julianne Fudge. – Rufus abriu a pesada porta de carvalho e agradeceu pelo calor dos archotes já acesos nas paredes.

- Com certeza. – James esboçou um sorriso satisfeito ao lembrar-se da conversa que tivera com a menina durante a manhã. Ainda encontrara com ela durante a tarde, mas havia trocado apenas cumprimentos por que ele havia se atrasado para aula e ela estava rodeada do grupo de amigas.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu acho que você deveria logo chegar mais junto dela, James. – Rufus disse enquanto eles se encaminhavam para os andares superiores. O jantar ainda estava longe e ambos estavam suados e esgotados. – Todo mundo sabe que você arrasta a asa pra ela, e acho que ela pra você também. Então pra que ficar enrolando?

- A pressa é inimiga da perfeição, Rufus. – James respondeu ajeitando os óculos, sorrindo sabiamente. – E eu quero que tudo seja perfeito com ela.

O outro apenas o olhou com descrença. James ficava realmente idiota quando o assunto se tratava da Sonserina. Ele mesmo tinha consciência de que se ela lhe pedisse para comer vidro ele faria isso com todo o prazer, e ainda declamando algum poema bem meloso durante o ato.

Os dois entraram na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. O local estava cheio, mas muitos alunos ainda estavam pelo castelo por que boa parte das poltronas e mesas estavam vazias. Eles acenaram para alguns conhecidos e subiram para o dormitório.

- Hei, você viu? – Rufus perguntou quando os dois jogavam as mochilas em um canto qualquer.

- Vi o quê? – James perguntou despindo o uniforme. O suor já o incomodava.

- Gryffin. – Rufus disse pegando uma toalha felpuda e colocando sobre os ombros. – Ela estava lá embaixo. Lendo.

- Sério? – James franziu o cenho, tentando se lembrar dela, mas em vão. – Não vi.

- Estava afastada. Perto da janela oeste. – Rufus disse descendo as escadas junto com o outro para o banheiro. – Parecia bem alheia a qualquer pessoa ali.

- Hum, deve ser um dom. – James opinou sem interesse. Sabia que tinha que falar com a outra, até mesmo para prestar condolências por Angelus, um assunto que vinha tentando evitar pensar a qualquer custo. A idéia de que o outro havia morrido não estava conseguindo ser processada. Mas ainda assim, estava relutante em fazer aquilo.

Rufus apenas deu ombros e entrou num Box. Às vezes a falta de tato de James o deixava aborrecido. Parecia que tudo o que não se tratava dele era desprezível. Tentou afogar esses pensamentos, afinal, Potter era seu melhor amigo.

- Vou descer logo, tenho que falar com a minha irmã. – Rufus avisou, abrindo a porta e saindo.

Os dois estavam no dormitório, cada um jogado em sua cama, enquanto debatiam táticas de Quadribol e tentavam driblar a fome que apertava a cada hora que passava. Felizmente o jantar seria dali à uma hora.

- Certo. – James bocejou, anotando algumas coisas numa espécie de prancheta. Por fim terminou e se levantou num salto, quanto mais cedo formasse o time de Quadribol, mais rápido poderiam começar a treinar para o campeonato. Com um pergaminho em mãos ele ajeitou o suéter com o símbolo da Grifinória e desceu as escadas, pulando de dois em dois degraus.

Chegou a Sala e foi chamado por umas cinco pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Sorriu, e abanou as mãos, pedindo educadamente para que cada um esperasse. E a passos largos foi até o mural de avisos, pegando uma tachinha e colocando ali o pergaminho com o horário dos testes de Quadribol e o dia. Mal deu três passos e muitas pessoas voaram para ler o conteúdo.

- James. – Uma voz suave o chamou e ele girou, observando a figura de cabelos loiros e olhos terrivelmente azuis que estava sentada numa poltrona, acariciando um gato branco, enquanto enfeitiçava uma pena para escrever algo que ditava.

Ele se aproximou, enfiando a mãos nos bolsos e ciente do considerável número de pessoas que estavam tentando lhe chamar a atenção para falar alguma coisa. Ele soltou um suspiro, fingindo cansaço, mas estava exultante. Havia sentido falta de toda aquela atenção durante as férias.

- Sammy. – Ele sorriu, abaixando-se para lhe dar um beijo no rosto. – Como foram as férias?

- Maravilhosas. – Ela respondeu abrindo um sorriso que fez alguns garotos prenderem a respiração. James revirou os olhos, mas achou tudo muito cômico, principalmente pelo fato da garota ignorar todos e se fixar nele. – Fui para os Estados Unidos.

- Tirou foto na Estátua? – Ele brincou, ajeitando os óculos enquanto ela dava uma risadinha que arrancou suspiros.

- Não. Mas nem é sobre isso que quero falar com você. – Ela alisou o pêlo do gato e com cuidado o colocou no chão. – Aquele papel era do teste?

- Sim. – James respondeu olhando para o amontoado que ainda se formava na frente do mural. Só esperava que muitos não fossem aparecer por que queria terminar aquela fase o quanto antes para começar os treinos.

- Quando vai ser? – Perguntou, agora entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos dourados.

- Depois de amanhã, às cinco. – Ele respondeu. Sabia que Samaire Wood não era garota de ficar se acotovelando com outras pessoas para saber de alguma coisa. Ela ia direto a fonte. – Por quê?

Eles se conheciam desde antes de Hogwarts, nunca foram amigos, mas sempre se respeitaram, mantendo um ar de coleguismo estável. Ela era extremamente mimada, mas ele não ligava muito para isso, por que talvez ele próprio fosse. Tinham personalidades até parecidas, só que enquanto ele preferia a agitação e as pessoas, Samaire gostava mais de observar tudo do seu _trono_.

- Acho que vou fazer. – Ela piscou, falando tudo suavemente e James ficou atônito.

- Como? Você... Jogar Quadribol? – Perguntou tentando não soar debochado, que era o tom que sempre tinha para coisas absurdas como aquelas.

- Seu espanto me comove. – Ela sorriu satisfeita. – Sim. Estou entediada e quero fazer alguma coisa, andei pensando, por que não jogar?

- Samaire... Estamos falando de Quadribol. Não é só ficar voando com a vassoura, você sabe. – James tentou por algum juízo na mente dela. Tinha certeza que a garota só queria isso por capricho, pra dizer que podia fazer qualquer coisa em Hogwarts.

- Sei sim. Esqueceu que meus pais são Oliver Wood e Alícia Spinett? – Ela perguntou tão suave quanto antes, mas um brilho de determinação no olhar.

- Claro que não. – Ele sorriu desculpando-se. Como se ela deixasse alguém esquecer que era filha de dois grandes jogadores de Quadribol. Tudo bem, ele também não deixava que se esquecessem que era filho de Harry Potter e Ginevra Weasley. Era a vida. – É só que... Será estranho ver você jogando Quadribol, apenas isso.

- Pois se acostume. – Ela levantou o rosto para encará-lo diretamente nos olhos. Uma sensação que ele já estava adaptado vindo dela. – Por que eu vou passar no teste.

- Vamos ver. – Ele disse diplomaticamente e acenou se afastando, quando um monte de novatos voou sobre ele para tirar dúvidas sobre o teste. Ele tentou responder a todos calmamente e sem ser rude, mas às vezes aquilo o irritava, principalmente quando alguns vinham fazer perguntas idiotas.

Após uns dez minutos tirando dúvidas e dando conselhos ele pediu licença. Não conseguiria chegar ao Salão Principal sem que fossem com ele para conversar e tampouco ficar sozinho ali sem que alguém se aproximasse para a mesma coisa. Então sua alternativa foi a garota solitária próximo a janela. Ele não a vira desviar os olhos do livro em nenhum momento, mesmo com toda a balbúrdia do local. Percebeu que alguns dos amigos de ano a lançavam olhares, mas ela estava alheia a tudo.

- Gryffin? – Ele finalmente conseguiu se aproximar, parando a uma distância aceitável dela, com a mão enfiada nos bolsos e um sorriso simpático no rosto.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou depois de alguns momentos, os sinais corporais de James para tentar um contato amigável sendo ignorados já que ela sequer se deu ao trabalho de levantar os olhos para encará-lo. Sua voz era tão suave quanto à de Samaire, mas o timbre era mais firme e menos agudo.

- Eu... Posso falar com você? – Ele perguntou já incerto de como agir. Talvez devesse ter esperado por Rufus para que eles pudessem fazer isso juntos. O amigo parecia ter talento para lidar com situações constragedoras como aquela.

- Já está falando. – Ela retorquiu ainda suavemente, mas uma ponta de ironia foi captada por James, que começou a se sentir realmente incomodado pelo tratamento frio que estava recebendo da garota.

- Poderia olhar pra mim, ao menos? – Perguntou por fim, não estava acostumado as pessoas não estarem olhando para ele enquanto falava. Era como se nem estivesse ali.

Ela soltou um suspiro e lentamente levantou os olhos até encará-lo.

James se sentiu como se tivesse levado um choque. O luar e a chama da lareira lhe davam uma aparência surreal. Ela tinha a tez pálida, os olhos eram tão azuis que chegavam a ser violetas, o rosto era oval, o queixo delicado assim com o nariz que era comprido e arrebitado na ponta lhe dando um ar travesso. A boca era cheia e vermelha e estavam curvadas num sorriso debochado. Seus cabelos caíam sobre os ombros, eram de um acobreado suave e discreto e as pestanas extremamente claras.

- Pronto. – Ela disse. – Melhor pra você?

Ele piscou algumas vezes, se recuperando do choque.

- Sim. – Pigarreou alisando o suéter para se distrair. – Escute... Eu soube do seu irmão.

- Do suicídio e ataque esquizofrênico dele? – Ela perguntou carregada de sarcasmo, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Angelus não faria nada disso e não era esquizofrênico. – James bradou irritado por ela pensar que ele havia acreditado naquelas mentiras. – Eu o conheci!

- Eu sei. – Ela deu ombros e voltou o olhar para o livro. – Muita gente conheceu, mas isso não foi tão real quanto um pedaço de papel impresso.

Ele mordeu o lábio, inseguro de falar qualquer coisa. O tom de voz dela demonstrava impaciência, mas sobre tudo ironia pesada e frieza.

- Escute... Eu sinto... Muito. De verdade. – Ele falou ao cabo de alguns minutos em silêncio. Olhava para além da janela, tentando ser solidário. – Angelus era um cara muito legal, amava Quadribol e era muito bom jogador. Ele me escreveu falando sobre o Puddlemere e tudo e...

- Chega. – Ela o cortou, se levantando. Seu tom de voz era frio e seu rosto estava sério, mas os olhos brilhantes lhe entregavam a tristeza que corroia dentro dela. – Condolências aceitas, Potter. Não esforce tanto seus neurônios para parecer saudoso.

- Não estava fazendo isso! – Ele retorquiu tentando controlar a irritação.

- Então estava tentando fazer o quê? – Ela perguntou sarcástica. – Trocar figurinhas?

- Não! – Ele respondeu mal-humorado. – Gryffin... Por que você está agindo assim?

- Por que eu não estou pedindo compaixão de ninguém. – Ela respondeu seca. – Guarde a sua pra quem realmente necessitar dela.

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas a garota já havia se dirigido ao dormitório feminino. Soltou um impropério, encarando alguns alunos que estavam prestando atenção no diálogo e saiu da Sala Comunal.

Entrou no salão principal e procurou Rufus com os olhos, viu que ele estava na mesa da Lufa-Lufa com a irmã e suspirou procurando algum lugar na Grifinória e acenando, tentando ser simpático, com as pessoas que lhe cumprimentavam. Sentou-se no centro da mesa, como sempre, e logo sua irmã veio se juntar a ele. Lily andava como se estivesse dançando balé.

- Que cara foi essa? Comeu feijãozinho sabor vômito de novo? – Ela perguntou cutucando-o, sorrindo.

- Quase isso. – Ele respondeu carrancudo. – A culpa é sua.

- Minha? – Lily arregalou os olhos, confusa. – Mas o que eu fiz dessa vez?

- Aconselhou eu ir falar com Gryffin. – James respondeu ainda mais carrancudo. – Não lembrava de ela ser tão estúpida.

Lily ficou quieta por alguns momentos e então riu.

- O que foi? Ela te azarou? Mandou você ir se catar?

- Mais ou menos a última. – James respondeu revirando os olhos ao ver sua indignação ser motivo de piada para a caçula. – Ela é muito idiota se quer saber. Por isso ninguém gosta dela.

- Eu gosto. – Lily disse apoiando o queixo nas mãos. – Gryffin é fantástica. Você nunca a viu praticando um duelo, aposto como ela consegue te vencer de olhos fechados. E ninguém se mete com ela à toa.

- Nossa, virei fã. – James disse debochadamente, imaginando que sua irmã com certeza estaria fantasiando demais sobre a figura da outra.

- Ah, James. Não seja tão imbecil. – Lily revirou os olhos. – Ficou nervoso só por que ela não pediu seu autógrafo e beijou seus pés quando foi falar com ela?

Ele realmente se perguntava por que não havia matado Lily sem querer quando ela era criança. A irmã era petulante ao extremo. Mas resolveu ignorar o assalto ao seu ego já sofrido por conta da outra e pensou em como se livrar de Gryffin, certamente que depois do tratamento que ela lhe dispensara, não estava lhe apetecendo tentar travar outro diálogo com ela tão cedo.

- Se você a quiser no time, fale com ela. Já que você é fã e tudo mais e parece ser super amiga dela. – James decidiu, satisfeito ao ver as travessas de prata vazias se encherem a sua frente.

- Eu já disse que tentei. – Lily revirou os olhos. – Mas ela não quer. E infelizmente ela não é minha amiga, só me trata bem por que eu sempre a tratei bem também. Coisas de 'poção por poção, varinha por varinha'.

- Então por que ela me sacaneou? – James perguntou indignado. – Eu nunca nem tratei ela mal!

- Ah James... Você ainda pergunta essas coisas? – Lily soltou um suspiro cansado. – Pelo amor de Deus, só o seu peito estufado e o seu ego já tratam mal muitas pessoas. E Gryffin não suporta esse tipo de coisa.

- Hei! Isso não é verdade! – Ele resmungou enquanto enchia o prato e logo franziu o cenho. – E que tipo coisa?

- Todo esse favoritismo e fissuração que as pessoas de Hogwarts têm. – Lily deu ombros também se servindo. – Em parte eu concordo com ela. Você fica muito insuportável quando está rodeado de pessoas que massageiam seu ego enorme.

- Meu ego não é enorme. – Ele retrucou mal-humorado.

- Não mesmo, ele é enormemente gigantesco e monstruoso. – Completou Lily com um sorriso inocente, começando a comer.

James apenas a olhou com indignação e voltou a comer. Não tinha sentido discutir com a irmã. Provavelmente ela era a única pessoa que conseguia lhe vencer em discussões e teimosia. Mas algo lhe dizia que não seria mais a única.

- Gryffin, espere! – James se xingou internamente, mas ainda assim apertou o passo para alcançar a garota quando a vira andando sozinha no corredor.

O jantar ainda não havia terminado, mas ele decidiu subir logo pois acabaria azarando a irmã em pleno salão. Lily estava insuportavelmente implicante com ele naquela noite e Rufus, que se unira aos dois mais tarde, apenas se divertia e incentivava a garota. Os dois pareciam ter um complô para lhe tirar do sério.

- O que é? – Ela perguntou no tom de voz suave de sempre, mas não diminuiu o passo. Muito pelo contrário, continuava andando como se ele nem estivesse ali.

- Escute, você me entendeu errado ainda agora. – James começou e esperou, viu que não foi interrompido e resolveu continuar. – Eu não estava tentando demonstrar compaixão nem nada assim. Mal consigo processar que Angelus foi... Ele era um amigo pra mim, não só alguém que estudou em Hogwarts e conseguiu um emprego num clube legal.

Ela continuou com olhar fixo em algum ponto na frente, os passos calmos e sem pressa, mas ele pode ter jurado que sua expressão sarcástica havia se suavizado. Menos mal, ela já o deixava completar grandes sentenças.

- Tudo bem. – Disse por fim, olhando-o de soslaio. – Ele também o considerava um amigo, Potter.

James sorriu, bagunçando os cabelos. Mas então pensou em algo que o havia deixado intrigado e resolveu perguntar já que ela ainda não o tinha enxotado dali ou simplesmente partido.

- Ele... Como ele morreu? – Perguntou vendo-a vacilar no andar e parar.

- Pra que você quer saber isso? – Ela se virou de frente para ele, as sobrancelhas franzidas e uma cara desconfiada.

- Por que eu não acredito no Profeta. – Ele declarou. – Já disse isso.

- Eu sei. – Ela revirou os olhos e disse um tom seco. – Mas do que isso te interessa? Não vai mudar nada na sua vida.

- Custa você simplesmente responder? – James perguntou carrancudo. – Muda sim. Ele era meu amigo, quero saber a verdade.

- Custa, Potter. É pessoal e até onde me consta, você não é da família. – Ela retrucou no tom suave de sempre. – Agora, com licença.

Ele a chamou, mas Farah continuou o caminho, resoluta.

- Mais que merda. – James soltou um suspiro, passando a mão pelos cabelos e voltando a andar em direção a Sala Comunal enquanto tentava entender o comportamento daquela garota. Talvez ela é quem tivesse problemas.

Na verdade, ele estava começando a achar que era melhor que não a convencesse a tentar o teste de Quadribol por que se Farah fosse tão boa assim para entrar no time ele teria que treinar e conviver com ela. E certamente que aquele gênio e aquela atitude o fariam ficar estressado com muita facilidade. E a coisa mais importante que um time tinha que ter, depois do treinamento, era um bom entrosamento. O que estava se mostrando impossível caso ela fizesse parte.

Suspirou entrando na sala comunal e ficou surpreso ao ver Farah encostada na parede, com os braços cruzados e olhando diretamente para ele. Ficou quieto enquanto a acompanhava com olhar vir andando até parar em frente a ele.

- Me desculpe. – Disse séria. Seu tom não mostrava arrependimento nenhum, na verdade, aquele tom suave não mostrava absolutamente nada. Se ela falasse do tempo teria mais emoção do que aquilo.

- Tudo bem. Talvez eu tenha me intrometido demais mesmo. – James tentou relevar a situação, seu ego dando contrações de alegria ao ver que ela pelo menos reconhecera a grosseria com ele.

- Não. Acho que... Você tem razão. – Ela deu ombros, ainda no tom suave. – Bem, não sabemos na verdade. Alguns Aurores estão investigando o caso, a suspeita é que tenha sido alguma azaração de mau-gosto.

- Azaração? – James perguntou chocado.

- É. Pessoas que vão aos jogos e ficam murmurando azarações para tentar fazer os jogadores caírem das vassouras ou então perderem o passe, coisas assim. – Ela revirou os olhos, mas havia um tom amargo na sua voz. – Só que com o tempo ruim, talvez tudo tenha tomado proporções fatais...

- Que absurdo. – Ele murmurou, custando a acreditar.

- Eu sei. – Ela apenas franziu o cenho. – Enfim, pergunta respondida?

- Sim. – James respondeu com um sorriso simpático que foi ignorado de prontidão, por que ela apenas meneou a cabeça e girou sobre os calcanhares indo para o dormitório feminino.

_Definitivamente complicada_, ele pensou erguendo os olhos para o teto e indo jogar em algum sofá disponível para pensar sobre o assunto.

Talvez devesse mandar uma carta para seu pai e tentar saber de alguma coisa. Vai ver ela tivesse mentido apenas para enganá-lo fingindo ter se redimido. Do jeito que Farah Gryffin estava se mostrando para ele, James não duvidava nada de que fizesse isso sem nenhuma culpa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Então, depois de anos, eu achei o arquivo dessa fanfic, reli e resolvi fazer um esforço para continuar. :)


	4. Aula de Herbologia

Capítulo Três – **Aula de Herbologia**

O dia três de setembro amanheceu friorento e nebuloso. Sinal de que o verão estava no fim e o outono prometeria ser de um frio arrebatador. James gostava do outono, era sem dúvida sua estação predileta, a temperatura era amena, os ventos agradáveis, e o melhor, sem chuvas ou sol em excesso. Perfeito para passar jogando Quadribol.

Ele pensava nisso enquanto se vestia para mais um dia repleto de aulas. Como esperava, o número de inscrições havia sido considerável e eles levariam bastante tempo até que todos fossem selecionados. Felizmente já conhecia muitos do que estavam na lista e sabia que grande parte não tinha nenhuma aptidão, isso talvez apressasse todo o processo. O teste se realizaria no dia seguinte, ainda assim, ele tinha que terminar os ajustes finais, já havia conseguido o campo, mas ainda faltavam as vassouras da escola para aqueles que não possuíam uma pudessem realizar o teste.

- James? – Rufus o chamou. Já estava arrumado e apenas folheava um grosso livro.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou ajeitando o nó da gravata com uma careta. Odiava aquele acessório que lhe sufocava o pescoço e lhe agoniava.

- Se apressa. Eu não quero sair enfiando o mingau garganta a baixo. – Rufus reclamou, por fim largando o livro sobre a cabeceira e alisando as calças perfeitamente arrumadas. – Me disseram que você e Gryffin discutiram ontem...

- Mais ou menos. – James franziu o cenho ao lembrar-se da garota. – Ela é... Complicada. Nem sequer consegui falar sobre o Quadribol. Mas tudo bem... Acho que entendo... Toda essa coisa do Angelus.

- É, também acho. – Rufus pôs as mochilas nos ombros. – Acho que também vou falar com ela.

- Cuidado. Ela pode te comer vivo. – James ironizou seguindo o outro para fora do dormitório.

- Não acho que faça isso. Ela me parece ser legal, e Lily vive elogiando-a. – Rufus apontou enquanto acenava para algumas pessoas na Sala Comunal, porém seguia reto para os corredores.

- Lily vive elogiando todo mundo. – James bufou.

- Também. – Rufus concordou saltando um degrau bichado. – Você viu Oliver?

- Não. Eu estava querendo falar com ele. – James disse ajeitando os óculos que escorregavam para a ponta do nariz. – Preciso que ele me empreste o kit de manutenção dele por que eu esqueci o meu em casa...

- Ah sim. Ele se inscreveu? – Rufus perguntou se referindo a lista de Quadribol.

- Bem, na folha que eu peguei não estava. – James disse categórico. – Por sinal, Wood disse que vai tentar.

Rufus franziu o cenho, confuso.

- Wood? – Perguntou. – Samaire Wood você está falando?

- É. Eu também fiquei assim quando ela me disse. – James esboçou um sorriso. – Disse que está entediada e resolveu jogar Quadribol. Sei lá, tudo bem que os pais dela são jogadores muito bons, mas não lembro sequer de já ter visto ela montar em uma vassoura.

- Somos dois. – Rufus disse ainda confuso. – Mas mesmo assim, ela vai se dispor a prestar um teste na frente de todo mundo com risco de não passar? Não me parece ser coisa que Wood faria...

- Exato. – James passou a mão pelos cabelos e os dois entraram no Salão Principal já consideravelmente cheio. – Quando ela me disse isso eu realmente achei que ela fosse fazer alguma proposta sobre eu passar ela ou coisa assim.

- Na verdade eu ia perguntar exatamente isso. – Rufus disse sentando-se. – Quer dizer, Wood só se dispõe a competir assim quando sabe que vai vencer, isso sempre foi óbvio.

- Aham. – James encheu seu prato de mingau. – O que só nos leva a uma opção: ela deve ser boa.

- Mas vai ser estranho. – Rufus comentou seguindo a dita cuja com o olhar enquanto ela entrava no Salão Principal sorrindo e conversando com o grupo de sempre. James e ele sempre comentavam que ninguém definiria melhor o ditado de "cercada por multidões e sozinha'' do que Samaire. Ela conhecia bastante gente e sempre estava falando com alguém, ainda assim, era claro sua distração e tédio enquanto fazia isso.

Os dois continuaram tomando o desjejum em silêncio até que Lily irrompeu pelas portas duplas com um sorriso alegre e foi saltitante até o lado do irmão, onde se sentou.

- Bom dia!

- Dia. – Ambos responderam com a boca cheia.

- Eca. Que nojo. – Ela torceu o nariz, servindo-se. – Nossa, eu estou quebrada. Ontem fiquei estudando até de madrugada e quase não levanto hoje para as aulas! Sério, qual o problema deles? Estou atolada de deveres enormes!

- Nem me fale. – James suspirou. – Os professores de Hogwarts ficam doidos quando os alunos estão no quinto e no sétimo ano. Também estamos cheio de coisas para fazer.

- É. – Rufus concordou mais ocupado em terminar seu mingau.

- Hei, os testes vão ser amanhã? – Lily perguntou comendo.

- Sim. E você tem que ir. – James avisou. – O que me lembra, tenho umas alterações pra fazer no que sobrou do time.

- Alterações? – Ela perguntou amarrando os cabelos ruivos. – O que tem?

- Eu decidi que você vai trocar de posição. – James disse. – Você vai passar a ser artilheira.

- Mas... Por quê? – Lily perguntou confusa e virou-se para Rufus. – Se você pediu isso por que eu perdi aquele balaço no jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa eu arranco sua cabeça, Bones!

O outro encolheu os ombros.

- Não tive nada haver com isso.

- Não teve mesmo. É que é melhor, Lils. Nós jogamos bastante nessas férias e eu acho que você é melhor como artilheira do que batedora. Você tem mais velocidade do que força. – James explicou. – E precisamos ter bastante força pra caso nosso time não seja tão bom quanto ano passado, pelo menos, nós consigamos roubar o máximo de passes do adversário que pudermos.

A garota ponderou por um momento enquanto mexia o mingau da sua tigela com a colher de prata. Por fim deu ombros.

- Tudo bem. Você sabe o que faz. – Ela declarou por fim. – Só essa alteração?

- Por enquanto sim. – James deu ombros. – Temos muitos desfalques pra fazer qualquer coisa, ainda faltam um artilheiro, um batedor e um goleiro.

- Não vejo a hora desse time se formar. Minha irmã deixou escapar que a Corvinal vai começar os treinos hoje. – Rufus disse lançando um olhar à mesa dos corvinos.

- Como é que é? – James também olhou para lá. – Como que eles podem começar assim tão rápido?

- Ninguém saiu. – Rufus deu ombros. – O mais velho do time deles é o Miller. E sinto te informar, mas ele foi nomeado capitão.

James que estava quase terminando de comer, engasgou.

- Toma água! – Lily exclamou entregando a ele um cálice e tentando conter o riso que comprimia nos lábios.

- Como é... _Ele_ foi nomeado capitão?! – James exclamou horrorizado.

- Sim. Ele é o mais velho e joga há mais tempo. – Rufus disse, tomando água também. – Achei que você já tivesse se tocado disso.

- Pareço ter me tocado? – James perguntou mal-humorado. – Era só o que faltava, por isso ele anda como se fosse um pavão pelo castelo.

Os outros dois riram.

- Ai, James. – Lily ainda estava rindo. – Como se Gregory Miller fosse páreo para você. Cadê seu enorme ego estraçalhando com ele?

E antes que o irmão pudesse responder ela saiu cantarolando.

- Tão engraçada. – James resmungou e lançou mais uma olhada na Corvinal. – Agora mais do que nunca vamos ter um time imbatível. Vou fazer questão de acabar com eles.

- Exato. – Rufus ainda tinha um sorriso divertido. – Vamos, Herbologia.

- Ugh. Plantas. – James ainda estava carrancudo e seguiu o outro.

Eles iriam começar a estudar plantas venenosas e móveis. Era um problema por que a estufa era repleta delas e eles tinham que ter cuidado onde pisavam e principalmente se manter longe das paredes.

- Vamos, classe. Fiquem próximos das mesas principais. – O professor Longbottom pediu com o sorriso animado de sempre. Seu rosto era arredondado, mas ele era extremamente alto e forte pelos trabalhos com plantas. Tinha calorosos olhos castanhos e era simpático com quase todos.

- Olá, James. – Julianne se aproximou dele e de Rufus que estavam olhando desconfiados para a planta extremamente colorida a sua frente.

- Você! – Ele exclamou surpreso. – Olá... O que você está fazendo aqui? Quer dizer, sua aula não foi ontem?

Ela sorriu, ajeitando os cabelos num rabo de cavalo.

- Sim. Mas ocorreram alguns problemas numa das estufas e fomos dispensados. Aí o professor Longbottom pediu que viéssemos hoje. Por isso está tão lotado. – Ela respondeu indicando o lugar.

E realmente, ele e Rufus tinham comentado que havia muita gente ali pra uma aula só de duas casas, mas os dois estavam tão animados discutindo sobre Quadribol, pra variar, que deixaram toda aquela multidão de lado e continuaram o assunto.

- Ah sim. – Ele abriu um sorriso. – Como vai?

- Bem. E você? – Ela continuou ostentando o sorriso simpático.

- Ótimo. – James respondeu e eles se calaram para escutar as instruções do professor. – Então... Quer fazer com...

- Hei, posso fazer com vocês? – Samaire se aproximou deles, postando-se ao lado de Rufus e olhando-os.

- Claro. São quatro pessoas, acho que fechou. – Rufus sorriu colocando as luvas de dragão. – Você vai ficar, Fudge?

- Por que não? Já estou aqui, não é. – Ela sorriu de leve, dando ombros e fazendo sinal para as amigas de que ficaria ali.

James abriu um largo sorriso e eles começaram a cuidar das plantas.

- Cuidado com aquela ponta ali, está tentando pegar seu pulso. – Rufus avisou para Samaire, segurando o braço dela. A garota o olhou e ele piscou, tonto, mas se recuperou em seguida. – Vamos, eu seguro e você colhe os esporos.

- Está bem. – Ela falou suavemente e sorriu.

James apenas deu ombros ao ver a cena. Rufus parecia também ser suscetível ao charme de Sammy. Ele ponderou por alguns instantes e fitou Julianne que estava de cabeça baixa, anotando algo em seu caderno, provavelmente se não estivesse tão encantado por _ela_ também ficaria tonto com Samaire.

- James? – Ela sorriu levantando o olhar para ele. – O que foi?

- Nada. – Ele respondeu, corando. – O que você anotou ai?

- Ah, algumas características sobre as plantas. – Ela deu ombros. – Eu realmente preciso anotar qualquer detalhe dessas aulas, nunca me dei bem em Herbologia.

- Mas é uma matéria complicada mesmo. – Samaire intrometeu-se na conversa, levantando um pote cheio de pequenas bolinhas coloridas que pareciam pedras cuspideiras. – O que eu faço agora, Bones?

- Tampe e deixe de lado. Agora vamos fazer uma incisão longitudinal nesse pecíolo pra poder tirar essas folha listrada inteira e analisar a histologia. – Ele disse pegando uma faca de prata que estava posta sobre um pano cheio de outros objetos.

- O que ele quis dizer? – Julianne perguntou franzindo cenho.

- Vamos cortar e descrever a folha. – Samaire resumiu olhando para Rufus com uma expressão especulativa.

- Ah certo. – A outra sorriu e virou-se para James. – E nós?

- Vamos ver se conseguimos extrair um pouco de veneno dessa abertura aqui. – James indicou um curto galho que se abria e fechava ameaçadoramente. – Você prefere segurar ou tirar?

- Hum... – Ela pareceu temerosa, encarando a planta. – Acho que prefiro segurar.

- Certo. – Ele deu um sorriso e pegou uma fina espátula juntamente com uma espécie de pinça. – Rodeie até ficar atrás dela e então pegue o galho com as duas mãos, segure com força por que ela pode se sacudir.

- Okay. – Ela fez o que ele pediu e respirou fundo. – Pronto... Uou!

Ela quase foi puxada pela planta, mas Samaire a segurou, e logo recuperou o equilíbrio.

- Agora sim, acho que não tem problema. – Disse com o rosto vermelho, como se estivesse fazendo um grande esforço.

- Lá vai. – Com cuidado, James inseriu a pinça no momento em que a planta abriu a boca e com cuidado manteve-a ali, impedindo que ela fechasse tudo, aproveitou isso e passou a espátula por dentro, tirando um líquido azulado e enfiando-o num tubo de ensaio. – Pronto.

- Como estão se saindo? – o professor Longbottom se aproximou, olhando para o trabalho dos quatro. – Hum, muito bem. Cuidado com esse veneno, James. Tampe o tubo e deixe junto com os esporos.

O garoto assentiu e fez o que o professor mandou.

- Agora sim. Quero um relatório sobre tudo isso para a próxima aula. Cinco pontos para cada um. – Ele sorriu e continuou andando.

- Nada mal. – Rufus declarou tirando as luvas de dragão das mãos.

- É mesmo. – Samaire concordou, sorrindo. – Posso falar com você depois, Bones?

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, visivelmente surpreso.

- Tudo bem.

- Hei, James. Acho que vou indo. Mas... Foi ótimo fazer trabalho com você. – Julianne sorriu lhe dando um beijo na bochecha e acenando para os dois enquanto ia se juntar com as amigas na outra ponta da Estufa.

- Ah, agora sim entendi tudo. – Samaire abriu um sorriso travesso. – Vocês estão juntos?

- Não. – James também partilhou o sorriso dela. – Ainda.

A garota deu uma risadinha.

- Soube que vamos ter passeio à Hogsmeade daqui a duas semanas. Aproveite a oportunidade. – Ela sugeriu também tirando as luvas.

- Sério? Quem te falou isso? – Ele perguntou animado com a idéia.

- Farah. – Ela respondeu tirando o casaco marrom de proteção. – Ela é a monitora-chefe.

Os dois a olharam, surpresos.

- Sério? – Rufus foi o primeiro a se recuperar.

- Sim. Eu também fiquei como vocês. Nem imaginava. – Samaire lançou um olhara para o fim da estufa onde os cabelos acobreados de Farah se destacavam. – Na verdade, acho que ninguém ligou muito pra isso na noite do jantar. Por que parece que muito pouca gente sabe...

- Impressionante. – James disse por fim. – Por sinal, eu nem sei que são os monitores. Só sei da Lily.

- É. Sua irmã e Hugo Weasley são da Grifinória. E os monitores chefes são Farah e Robert Callister. – Samaire respondeu.

- Hugo? Nossa, nem sabia. – James mostrou-se surpreso. – Acho que ando meio desligado.

Os outros dois apenas deram ombros.

- Então, vou indo rapazes. – Samaire sorriu, acenando assim que o professor dispensou a turma e saindo.

- Tchau. – Ambos disseram arrumando as coisas e entrando na fila que se formara para sair da sala.

- Foi estranho isso. – Rufus disse enquanto andavam lentamente até a saída. – Wood fazer trabalho com a gente, e Fudge também.

- É mesmo. – James concordou dando ombros. – Ela largou as amigas sonserinas pra ficar comigo. E se dispôs até a ficar num grupo _só_ de grifinórios. Isso quer dizer algo.

- Acredito que sim. – Rufus sorriu, contemplando a cara de idiota que James sempre fazia quando pensava em Julianne ou algo referente a ela.

Rufus havia dito que precisava fazer algo então James seguiu para o almoço sozinho. Eles haviam acabado de ter uma maçante aula de História da Magia e ele ainda continuava bocejando enquanto se sentava no lugar de sempre. Notou que Lily havia se sentado com os primos ali perto e até pensou em se juntar à eles, mas preferiu tirar aquele tempo para ficar quieto. O almoço era impossível quando os Weasley e os Potter se reuniam.

Estava na metade do prato quando a cadeira ao lado foi ocupada. Ele não conseguiu esconder a estupefação ao ver Farah o fitando calmamente. Evitou encarar os olhos violeta dela, eles o deixavam... Tonto.

- Oi? – Arriscou um sorriso e surpreendeu-se mais ainda quando foi retribuído com outro. Era apenas um esboço, mas ainda assim não havia sinal de sarcasmo neste.

- Estou interrompendo? – Ela perguntou no tom suave de sempre.

- Não. Pode falar. – Ele deixou o prato de lado, realmente já estava satisfeito com o que havia comido, e virou-se para encará-la melhor, notando o distintivo reluzente que estava preso na lapela de sua capa. – Monitora, huh?

- É. Os professores desta escola acabaram de comprovar que tem problemas mentais. – Ela revirou os olhos, também olhando para o distintivo.

Ele riu de leve.

- Enfim, não é sobre isso que vim falar com você. – Ela recomeçou. – Bones e Samaire vieram falar comigo.

- Foi? – James franziu o cenho, confuso. – Sobre o quê?

- Quadribol. – Ela respondeu. – Me pediram para fazer o teste.

- E você vai? – James perguntou.

- Sim. – Ela deu ombros. – Samaire fez questão de cobrar o favor que eu devia a ela então não tenho escolha.

- Samaire? – Ele ainda estava confuso.

- É. Ela quer treinar um pouco antes dos testes e então quer que eu também tente como pagamento. – Farah disse secamente. – Só vim pra anotar meu nome na lista.

- Ah... Claro. – James não conseguiu esconder sua satisfação. – Aqui.

Ele conjurou a lista e uma pena.

- Hum, bastante gente. – Ela comentou perpassando os olhos pelos nomes inscritos e escrevendo o seu no final da segunda página. – Você acha que vai dar tempo de ver todas essas pessoas?

- Sim. A maioria já tentou outras vezes então eu tenho uma idéia. – Ele sorriu.

- Ah, imagino. – Ela entregou o pergaminho e a pena para ele, se levantando. – Até mais.

- Até mais. – Ele sorriu ao que ela apenas meneou a cabeça e seguiu para outro canto, sentando-se para almoçar.

Ele continuou olhando-a, meio indignado por ela ter ido almoçar longe. Afinal, por que ela não sentava e almoçava ali mesmo? Revirou os olhos, concentrando-se na caligrafia fina e bem definida do nome dela, pensativo. Realmente esperava que Farah Gryffin fosse tão talentosa para o Quadribol quanto o irmão.

- Ela já veio aqui? – Rufus apareceu, sentando-se na sua frente com um sorriso.

- Acabou de ir embora. – James respondeu fazendo os materiais desaparecerem. – Como vocês a convenceram?

- Eu não fiz nada. Só falei com ela sobre Angelus. Foi Wood quem chegou e disse sobre o Quadribol. – Rufus deu ombros, fazendo seu prato. – Sabia que elas são primas?

James ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

- Sério?

- Aham. Foi interessante ver as duas conversando. – Rufus disse. – Wood ficou a irritando até que Gryffin simplesmente estourou e disse que faria o teste contando que ela a deixasse em paz. E então Wood deu um abraço nela e saiu toda saltitante ao que Gryffin revirou os olhos e me disse que era assim desde quando crianças.

- Samaire se comportando como uma criança? – James tentou imaginar e riu.

- É... E eu ainda não consigo ligar que elas sejam primas. – Rufus disse comendo com pressa por que o horário estava para terminar. – Quer dizer, elas parecem nem se conhecer e ainda assim, parecia algo como você e Lily discutindo. Engraçado... As duas são bem solitárias.

- Deve ser coisa de família. – Sugeriu James dando ombros. – Diga que não temos mais aulas hoje.

- Apenas uma... De poções. – Rufus falou. – Mas não fique tão animado por que estamos com deveres até o pescoço, James.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – O outro resmungou. – Já vi que vou passar a tarde quebrando a cabeça.

- Isso mesmo. – Rufus voltou a comer.

James esperou até o outro acabar e então saiu com ele do salão principal.

- Andei pensando numa coisa. – Começou ele.

- No quê? – Rufus perguntou distraído, olhando pelas janelas dos corredores.

- Nós podíamos treinar de novo. – Ele disse. – Você sabe... Feitiços e transfigurações.

- Hum, é mesmo. – Rufus concordou. – Isso ajudaria nas aulas.

- É... Mas tem algo mais. Eu to com um plano. – James sorriu animado.

- Plano?

- Sim. Lembra da história dos Marotos? – Ele perguntou. A história de seu avô e seu grupo de amigos havia se tornado quase uma lenda em Hogwarts.

- Claro que sim.

- Eu estava pensando em praticar Animagia. – James falou baixo.

- Animagia? Você não está... Espere! Está sim! – Rufus falou, de queixo caído. – É perigoso, James.

- Eu sei. Mas acho que se tentássemos nos iríamos conseguir. – James argumentou. – Vamos lá, eu sei que você também sempre quis ser um animago! E nós sabemos tudo o que precisamos de transfiguração.

- Mas pra quê? No final do ano nós teremos aulas sobre isso. – Rufus contra-argumentou.

- Sim, sim. Mas qual a graça de aprender algo com a Rickman? – James suspirou. – Será fantástico nós conseguirmos tão rápido. Ela beijará nossos pés, acredite.

O outro ponderou por alguns segundos.

- Ah, está bem. Está bem. – Sorriu animado e foram andando para a próxima aula decidindo como começariam os treinos e as práticas.

Finalmente a noite havia caído. A cabeça de James latejava quando os dois rapazes saíram da biblioteca. Haviam passado a tarde toda fazendo os deveres, e ainda assim, tinham muitos outros que nem sequer tiveram oportunidade de tocar.

- Eles querem nos matar. – Rufus suspirou coçando a nuca. – Meus ombros estão doloridos.

- Nem me fala. – James gemeu. – E tudo pra semana que vem. Sério, desse jeito não vamos durar até o mês que vem!

- Eu sei. Rickman anda pegando pesado. – Rufus comentou. – Será uma punição?

Os dois deram sorrisos satisfeitos e entraram na Sala Comunal. Não havia muitas pessoas ali ainda, a maioria já estava no salão para jantar, mas James estava sem fome, depois iria comer alguma coisa na cozinha, agora só pensava em se jogar na cama e descansar.

- Hei vocês! – Eles escutaram a voz de Samaire e caminharam pesarosos até ela, cada um jogando-se num dos sofás. – Nossa, o que aconteceu?

- Deveres. – James respondeu, fitando-a. A garota estava com o uniforme impecável, como sempre, e tinha um livro nas mãos. – Você já fez os seus?

- Mas é claro. – Ela deu ombros. – Farah me ajudou em todos e eu terminei ontem. Só faltam os de hoje, mas isso eu resolvi deixar pra amanhã.

- Quando que vocês andam juntas que eu nunca vejo? – James reclamou já cansado de escutar que Gryffin andava com as pessoas. Como ele nunca havia notado isso? Não era tão distraído assim!

- Passamos a maior parte na biblioteca. Não creio que você ande muito por lá. – Ela sorriu divertida. – Aposto que também não acreditam que sejamos primas.

- É isso mesmo. – Rufus finalmente se pronunciou.

- Às vezes nem eu. – Samaire sorriu. – É que Farah é do tipo quieta. Ela não gosta de muita gente e de atenção.

- Nunca notei isso. – James comentou irônico.

- E bem, eu sou o contrário. – Samaire ignorou o garoto. – Mas então... Vocês passaram a tarde toda estudando?

- Sim. E nem chegamos na metade dos deveres. – Rufus soltou um suspiro sofrido.

- Pois então vocês deviam estudar comigo e Farah um dia desses. – Ela convidou. – Ela pode ajudar vocês em quase tudo. Acho que o único problema dela é Poções. Ela não é muito paciente...

Os dois apenas sorriram.

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia. – James disse. – Você não vai jantar?

- Já jantei. Fui logo por que tenho umas coisas pra fazer hoje. – Samaire sorriu. – Estou organizando o clube da leitura.

- Ah sim... Vocês voltaram? – Rufus perguntou.

- Estamos voltando. – Samaire respondeu. – É divertido ver o ponto de vista das pessoas sobre os mesmos livros que você já leu.

- Hum, deve ser. – James falou sem muito interesse, não gostava de ler.

- Quadribol não é tudo. – Samaire repreendeu o garoto sutilmente e se levantou. – Vocês estão horríveis. Agora, com licença garotos.

E foi andando até sair da Sala.

James e Rufus apenas a seguiram com o olhar e deram um longo suspiro, voltando a largarem-se nos sofás de forma desleixada.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Precisamos de férias. – Ele declarou.

- Ah claro. – Rufus ironizou. – Só estamos no segundo dia de aula e você já disse isso. Bateu seu recorde James.

Os dois riram cansados e subiram para o dormitório.


End file.
